


Camp Terrible

by neko-nya (neko_fish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Gen, Kasamatsu is a troll, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko-nya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing the punishment game wouldn't be so bad if everything wasn't so dark and terrifying. Summer camp was the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> For my tumblr prompts thing,
> 
> kaikazecchi said:  
> UHMM UHMM Can I have Summer Camp!AU for AoKise, please? ;3;
> 
> Thanks for sending me this, it was super fun to write!

“I don’t want to do this! Please don’t make me do this, senpai,” he whines, digging his heels into the dirt.

Kasamatsu grins without a hint of remorse as he keeps his flashlight shining towards the ground. “Suck it up, Kise. You lost the game fair and square. We’ll come back for you when your time’s up.” Then just to add to everything terrible that night, he adds, “Hope you don’t run into the spirit of the kid who died in the lake after a tragic accident. He was here for a training camp just like this us.”

“Spirit!?” Kise leaps up and has to stop himself from physically jumping onto the older boy’s back and begging him to not leave him alone.

“Yeah, his body was never found. I wonder if he feels more drawn to summer camp attendees like us—kindred spirits of a sort,” the other boy replies, and Kise could practically hear a shrug in his voice.

At this, he takes a step forward but can’t see what’s in his path and stops out of fear. “What!? Senpai, wait, please don’t leave me here! What if the spirit comes!?”

“You’ll be fine. It’ll be over before you know,” Kasamatsu calls back, his voice already muffled and the glow of the flashlight gone. “I’m sure he’s nice!”

Curling up into a ball, he sits in the dark by the lake alone. He glances around, trying to make out shapes of things in his surrounding to no avail. It’s a new moon tonight and he can’t see anything other than the stars in the sky and the lake.

It’d be kind of nice if it wasn’t so terrifying.

And if he wasn’t alone.

And if he wasn’t so scared.

And if Kasamatsu hadn’t mentioned anything about some kid dying in the lake.

This summer camp was the _worst_.

Suddenly, there’s a rustling in the bushes and he lets out a scream only to hear a deeper scream echoing his. He scoots back as far as he can. “Are you the spirit!? I'm sorry you drowned in some sort of horrible accident. I had nothing to do with it, so please don’t kill me!”

“Wha—? Are you talking to me? Who’s a spirit now? Who are _you_? Why’d you start screaming like that?” the stranger yelled back.

“I thought you were a spirit,” Kise blurts.

A scoff. “Yeah, I got that. Don’t worry, I’m not a spirit, I just got kinda lost on my way back from the bathroom. I thought I knew this place well, but I guess not if I ended up at the lake.”

It surprises him that he can hear the other through his heart pounding in his ears. “Oh, okay. A lost camper and not the spirit of a drowned student. Good.”

“And?”

“And what?” he asks. “And I’m glad you’re not here to kill me?”

“And what are you doing here?” the stranger corrects him with amusement evident in his voice.

“Right, I lost a punishment game and this is the punishment,” Kise answers miserably, curling back up.

There’s a moment of silence, and he can feel the panic coming back. Was that really a spirit he was just speaking to? Did it disappear? “Hey, I can hear you freaking out. I’m still here, you know?” the stranger says, cutting through his thoughts in a strangely reassuring way. “Wait a sec.” There’s a soft shuffle and he flinches when something brushes against him. “Aha, there you are.”

Kise feels something warm settling against his side and realizes that the stranger’s sitting next to him.

“So how long are you stuck here for?” the boy asks.

“Until senpai comes back to get me. This place is scary enough without telling me ghost stories right before leaving,” he complains. “Wasn’t that just horrible of him?”

A hand ruffles his hair. “Yes, yes, just the worst. You should give him a piece of your mind when he comes back to pick you up—wait, are you crying?”

He sniffles and glares at the darkness in front of him. “No, definitely not.”

There’s a soft sigh. “Alright, I get it, I’ll stick around until your senpai gets back, okay?”

“Really? Thank you,” he mumbles, leaning against the warmth of the stranger. “It’s not that bad with another person around, I guess. You must know this place really well if you can walk around without a flashlight.”

Kise can feel the other boy shrug against him. “I make do. Hey, look, you can see a couple of constellations from here.”

He squints at the sky and all he sees are the stars winking back at him. “Where?”

“Give me your hand and stick out your finger, I’ll draw them for you.”

\--

“…and that one’s the basketball player doing a slam dunk.”

He laughs and gives the other boy a nudge. “That one’s obviously made up.”

“Aren’t they all made up?” the boy replies.

“Kise? Is that you? Who are you talking to?” a voice comes from nearby.

At once, the warmth from his side disappears without a sound.

He turns his head but only darkness greets his eyes. “Senpai? Is that you?”

A blinding light suddenly catches him right in the eye. “Who else would it be—oh, sorry,” Kasamatsu mutters, pointing his flashlight to the ground. “Who were you talking to?”

Kise looks around at the now illuminated patch of ground he’s sitting on and finds no sign of the boy who kept him company other than the fading warmth from his side. “There was a boy sitting here with me. Where did he go? Wait, you don’t think…” he runs up and clings to the older boy. “Was he really the spirit of the guy who drowned here?”

Even Kasamatsu pauses uneasily for a moment before saying uncertainly, “Nonsense, c’mon, let’s go back. We need to start packing. We’re leaving in a few days.”

“I sat here with a _spirit_ , senpai,” he wails. “I want to go home _now_!”

\--

The next few days go by without a hitch and the bus pulls up, signalling the end of their summer training camp. As they make their way to the camp, they notice another bus pulling up and another group of boys coming out from the opposite end of the camp.

“Those are Touou uniforms,” Kasamatsu mutters. “I don’t recognize any of the first years since we haven’t had a practice match with them yet, have we? They must’ve been training here too. You’d think someone would’ve noticed.”

Loading his duffle bag into the storage compartment, Kise shakes his head. “I bet none of them had to sit with a spirit after dark.”

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes. “Are you still going on about that?”

“Hey, Kise!” a voice suddenly shouts from the other group.

Kise pokes his head around the bus and looks around at the Touou students in confusion. Then he notices one of the boys waving with a large grin on his face. He points up and draws a circle then a stick body and a stick arm followed by another circle.

A basketball player doing a slam dunk.

He can feel his face heat up in embarrassment?

Or is it excitement?

“Spirit guy?” he calls out hesitantly. He can see some of the Touou students eye him in confusion.

“Not a spirit,” the boy shouts back, unfazed by the attention—his voice a little deep and now all too familiar. “Aomine Daiki.”

“Kise Ryouta,” he shouts back.

Aomine grins again. “I know. I’ll see you at our next match!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Aomine had no idea what he was doing. He was just drawing random things out in the sky and naming them as he went along in hopes of keeping Kise distracted from his fears.
> 
> This would become an annual event for them as they got older.


End file.
